


Fancy Seeing You Here

by TheIcyMage



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: This started as this self prompt: Stanford finds a shrine to Alcor, eitger is captured for or walks into a summoning, and tries but fails to keep Dipper from geeking out about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as this self prompt: Stanford finds a shrine to Alcor, eitger is captured for or walks into a summoning, and tries but fails to keep Dipper from geeking out about it.

The signs indicated recent activity. This struck Stanford as odd; the cave and nearby ruins should have been unacceptable and untouched for ages. However, the shoe prints included imprints of his nephew’s star form etched in the ground, and there was no way that could have been left behind by the magic-using civilization he was researching. He made a note of this and looked for the prints’ point of origin. When he found tire tracks and a car, he also found the direction of a road a half-mile away and face-palmed at not spotting the opening before. An hour of hiking and careful treading so as not to disturb any sites or graves was spent for naught. Oh well, at least he knew two things: he had a more convenient path to use if the site proved anything useful, and some fans of his great nephew were also in the area. Perhaps, then, it was good that he had taken the long, careful route. Or, at least, it would have been if he knew before hand that there were people to be cautious of crossing paths with.  
“What are you doing here, old man?” Asked a youth dressed in all black. Stanford would question the youth’s fashion choice of black in the summer, but his deep blue and silver"You’re Out of This World,“ turtleneck and long brown overcoat would make him a hypocrite.  
"I’m doing permitted research on an ancient civilization that practiced magic in this area,” He could have pulled out the paper, but the youth wouldn’t care and his posture and tone of authority would do more in ways of intimidation.  
“What a coincidence! I’m here with a group researching ancient magical practices.” The youth opened the trunk of the car and leaned over it, “I just came here to get some supplies.” A carrier with a rabbit was held up with one hand for Stanford to see, though the other hand was hidden. “But you may be a much more effective resource.”

Dipper answered the summons partly because of the pull, partly because the area tasted old and mysterious and worth investigating, and mainly because he felt a familiar pull come from the exact same location.  
"Who dares…summon…” Dipper appeared in the circle and stared at the figure across from him. They locked eyes and when Dipper felt the fire take over him and the gold blow out of his, the man shook his head.  
“Who… dares summon the DREAMBENDER?” He asked in a booming voice that was more wavery than usual.  
“Oh great Alcor,” One of the figures, who was not surprisingly covered in ebony cloaks, “We call upon your might in search of great knowledge.”  
“Great knowledge, you say?” Dipper said in a tin voice, tearing his gaze away from the one person not wearing black robes. When he was done, he would be sure to tell his sister that their great uncle was wearing her sweater.  
“In all your infinite wisdom,” Another figure started, “you must know,”  
“What beliefs did the natives of this area practice?” Called Ford.  
“Oh, that’s easy. P-” He stopped himself.  
“Is that man here as a participant, or a sacrifice?”  
“He’s more of an observer.” the figure closest to Ford supplied, “I found him snooping around my car and when he said he was a researcher, I figured he could help reinforce the circle.”  
Dipper looked down. There were, indeed, parts of the circle that showed signs of being erased and re-drawn. And the hand had six fingers instead of five, as many erroneously drew.  
“I see. Will he also be seeking the same knowledge?”  
The figures exchanged looks.  
“Will it cost more?” One voice spoke up.  
“I do have questions that I infer are of a different nature than this group. I am, however, willing to share a copy of my research so far, and future findings, in exchange for answers to my inquiries.”  
“My own copy?” Dipper squeaked. Ford scowled at him. He cleared his throat, “That should be acceptable,” he added in a voice deeper than his normal speaking voice. “What are you offering?” he gestured to the hooded group standing in a circle.  
The individual standing closest to Ford held up a carrier. Inside was a rabbit. But it wasn’t an ordinary hare. Its fur was so long and poofy that it was pressed to the carrier and spilled out in some places.  
"You may have the blood, fur, and soul of this rabbit for answering our questions for an hour.”  
“Wait, we are sacrificing Cloud? I thought we agreed that he doesn’t like things killed, especially things like sheep.”  
“You had to name it,” Another figure sighed, “Bunnies aren’t even the same species as sheep.”  
“While true, angora rabbits were bred specifically to harvest their fur like one would the wool of a sheep,” Dipper said in what Mabel deemed his, “I know everything and don’t think otherwise,” voice.  
“See?” The figure who apparently named the rabbit, said with her chest puffed out and her tongue stuck out at the one who argued. Said cultist only shook their head slowly and rubbed their temples.  
“I believe Alcor has accepted animals as companions rather than sacrifices in the past,” Ford offered.  
Dipper’s eyes went wide and Ford winked at him.  
“Really??” The female cultist asked.  
“I didn’t realize you…that people had noticed that. But it is true that I have accepted a fox and rabbit in the past. I would be willing to take ownership of this rabbit in exchange for the conditions you offered, though I will want a few things in addition.”  
“I think it would be easier to just sacrifice the rabbit,” Another cultist said in a rueful voice  
“Now, now,” Ford said in a patient tone, “At least hear out these revisions. Alcor is not one to enjoy death as an alternative.”  
“What are you looking for along with Cloud?” The female asked  
“Well, I would like the cheese from all of your sandwiches, that party bag of chips, and an answer to a question of my own.”  
“That last one is ambiguous,” one of the figures said uneasily.  
“DEAL!” Exclaimed the girl as she held out a hand.  
“Thank you,” Dipper said, breaking through the circle and shaking the girl’s hand.  
“Jackie!” Two of the cultists cried.  
The cultist next to Ford jumped as the carrier disappeared and popped up where Dipper originally appeared in the circle.  
“Now, I say we answer your questions first, and then let this scholar ask his. That way you can leave if you’re not interested,” Dipper declared. And less of you will be likely to see me geek out, he added in his head.  
“That sounds fair to me,” Ford called, as he pulled out a separate notebook. It was small and spiral-bound at the top, but Dipper covered his mouth when he saw the six-fingered hand print taped to the cover. “I’m curious about what questions a group like this has to ask. Mind if I listen in?”  
Technically, there was nothing stopping un-involved parties from listening in, but Dipper had no idea what questions he would be asked. They agreed to an hour of asking questions, so he at least had a loophole that allowed him to deny any dangerous ones.  
“If not, I’d like to offer a second name for the angora rabbit.”  
“I..guess. … What is it?”  
“ Beatrix Potter .”  
“Does that count as your question, Alcor?” The girl asked with a smile that was cheeky at the bottom and desperate at the top.  
“Nope!” Dipper laughed. Her face fell, “But we may as well get this started. My question is,” He hovered up a little, “Did you call it Cloud because it’s so fluffy, or is she named after the Forever Fantasy character?”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a chapter with the cultists asking questions.


End file.
